【高乔】帝国幻想浪漫谭（完整版）
by Jamie1945
Summary: 全职高手同人，高英杰X乔一帆，皇子高X神官乔


01

神历1306年的夏季来得尤其炽烈，连水殿里的银莲花都开得比往日更早，高英杰偷偷溜进神殿的时候，空气中溢满了银莲花沾着水的幽香，混合着池水与树荫流动的清凉，霎时间洗去一身燥热，只剩万籁俱寂的沉静圣洁。

那年他才十二岁，是好奇心最旺盛的年纪。

母妃压低了的声音犹在他的耳边："…你说陛下和前任神官有一个孩子？"

"是的，夫人，"那是他母妃倚重的内侍的声音，高英杰认得，"属下费了不少功夫才打听到的，她十三年前下落不明，其实是怀孕显怀不得不隐居，后来难产去世，孩子则被方士谦带回了神殿，作为孤儿收养…"

"方士谦大神官？"

"是的。他声称这个孩子乃是神子，留在了神殿，作为下任大神官来培养。"

"这个孩子今年十三岁…这么说，他还算是英杰的兄长？"

"是，算起来，他比小殿下还大个半年呢。"

"唔—他叫什么名字？"

"乔一帆。"

后面的声音更加低了下去，高英杰没有听见。他悄悄爬下窗台，小心脏噗通噗通地乱跳。

原来他还有一个年龄相近的哥哥吗？

高英杰是帝国最小的皇子，与前面几位兄长年龄相差甚远，无法玩在一处，自小便关系并不十分亲近。此刻突然得知在神殿有一位年岁相仿的小哥哥，便难免生出几分亲近与好奇。

他的兄长….会是个怎样的人呢？

乘着深浓的树荫，年幼的皇子悄悄溜进纯白的神殿，在洁白的大理石柱间小心翼翼地穿行。他在这个神秘又陌生的地方，寻找一位传说中的"神子"。

然而神殿的石柱如此相似，神殿的道路又如此幽深，高英杰很快迷了路，失落在纯白大理石的深处，忍不住慌了神。四下无人，没有一丝声响，高英杰急得团团转，都快哭出声来，却忽然听得身后传来一个稚嫩软糯的声音："那个…你还好吗？"

宛如一只受惊的兔子，高英杰倏地转过身，却一下子撞进一双碧蓝的眼眸，清澈透亮犹如夏日长空，流动着融化了的天光。年幼的皇子屏住了呼吸，那一刹那满脑子只剩一片空白，好一会儿才慢慢回过神来，闹了个大红脸："啊…你，你在叫我吗？"

"嗯，是呀。你还好吗？"那个小孩子害羞地冲他笑了笑，高英杰这才注意到这是个和自己年龄相仿的小神官，约莫是神殿收养的侍神者，头上披着雪白的圣巾，鲜红欲滴的石榴石顺着纱巾的边缘一路坠下来；而且—高英杰不合时宜地胡思乱想，脸更红了—他笑起来真好看。

"我—我还好！"高英杰连忙开口，舌头上却仿佛打了个结，"就…就是…"

为了找传说中的哥哥偷偷溜进不得擅入的神殿，还迷了路，实情太丢脸，高英杰委实说不出口，只好头越来越低，声音越来越小。

那个孩子却眨了眨眼睛，很善解人意地问："找不到方向了吗？"

高英杰的眼睛一下子亮了，点头如捣蒜。

"噗，"男孩被逗笑了，看见高英杰手足无措的反应又红了耳尖，连忙补充道，"那、那个我我不是笑话你的意思！我以前刚来的时候也经常迷路的，就…原来不是我一个人这样呀…"

"不是我一个人"。

这个说法不知怎的令高英杰感到十分喜悦，心里仿佛有八只云雀扑动着小翅膀。他不自禁地舒了口气，很不好意思地低下头："是这样吗…"

"小殿下以前没有来过神殿这边吧？"年幼的小神官想了想，"之前祭奠的时候观礼台都在另一边的…"

高英杰一下子惊愕地睁圆了眼睛："你—你认识我？"

"殿下你每年都来观礼的呀，每年都能看见您的。"小神官眨了眨眼睛，继而有些腼腆地拨了拨颊边的石榴石坠子，"不过，您大概是不认识我的吧….."

"那—"高英杰脱口而出，"你叫什么名字？"

那孩子笑了起来，犹如银莲花的绽放，一瞬间的光彩映亮整间水殿："我叫乔一帆，一帆风顺的一帆。"

一帆风顺的一帆。

高英杰后知后觉地反应过来，只有王族有资格直呼神子的名讳，以及—他的哥哥乔一帆，笑起来真的好好看。

高英杰乃是皇帝膝下最小的皇子，母族是来自北地的泰尼塔拉一族，声名显赫，战功卓著。然而这位年幼的小皇子却似乎并未继承母亲一族能征善战的武艺天赋，而是在音乐艺术方面展现出莫大的兴趣。

他的父亲给予他无比的宠爱与特殊的允可，准许他进入神殿，学习圣歌与诗经。于是高英杰时常造访神殿的图书馆与乔一帆—圣歌是顺便，找哥哥玩才是重点。好不容易找到了年纪相仿的玩伴，高英杰简直乐不思蜀，很快对神殿熟悉起来，不再迷路。乔一帆并不知道自己的身世，只以为自己是个孤儿，但其实这样也好，高英杰想，至少乔一帆不必为了这些隐秘的事情而烦恼。

最年幼的小皇子舒舒服服地在乔一帆的身边睡着了，将那些皇室的纷争与腌臢抛在脑后，全心全意地扮演一位与世无争的小金童。

夏历1308年的秋天，全国丰收，皇室的秋日狩猎在密林举行。车队浩浩荡荡而去，消息每日传回王都：大皇子猎得一头猎豹拔得头筹，三皇子献上一头牡鹿，讨得陛下欢心，四皇子对大皇子言语不敬被训斥….乔一帆每日在窗口守候着信鸽，却只眼巴巴地期待关于高英杰的只言片语。

他的小王子不在身边，他的世界仿佛万籁俱寂，安静得没有一丝生机。

说来也奇怪—他自幼在神殿长大，早已习惯了一片纯白的生活，然而自从认识了高英杰，他才忽然看见这个世界的五光十色，流光溢彩。

半个月后皇室终于归来，乔一帆提着自己的长袍跑上了神殿顶端的象牙塔，气喘吁吁地趴在栏杆边缘，努力地看清满载鲜花的皇室车队，费力地寻找高英杰的踪影。

那天晚上高英杰果然来找他，他们偷偷溜出晚宴，趁着深沉的夜色，在人群未至的角落叙旧私语。十三四岁的少年，即使分别不过一个多月，也有说不完的话要聊。乔一帆点起一盏油灯，神殿房间被低柔的橘黄的火光照亮，他回过头来，却看见高英杰不知从何处捧出一顶花环，趁他不备，戴到了他的头上。

"送给你的。"高英杰朝他笑起来，又腼腆又期待地看着他，像极了某种单纯又忠诚的小动物。

"英—英杰？"乔一帆一时没反应过来，愣了一愣，继而一下子红双颊，伸出手来去碰头上的花环。

高英杰连忙拉住他的手，把他往镜子前面带："哎哎哎一帆你别摘下来呀。我、我自己做的，做得不是很好，我怕散了…"

"你自己做的？"乔一帆惊讶地睁大了圆眼睛。他看着镜中的自己头顶的那顶花环：鲜红剔透的樱桃果的月光蔷薇缠绕在一起，细嫩的花朵上沾着夜晚的露水，秋收的金黄麦穗编织进来，沉甸甸地坠下来，像金砂凝成，带着点天然的稚拙。这是每年秋狩的胜出者能赢得的丰收女神花环，按照教义习俗，赢家把它送给他所认为的最美丽的人—然而高英杰不是这次的赢家，这顶花环也只是他自己做的。

年轻的小皇子站在他的身后看着镜中的好友，橘红的火光把他俊秀的面庞微微映红："一帆你知道的，母妃不让我拿第一，她不想让我被皇兄们注意嫉恨….可是我觉得这个花环很衬你。"

"皇妃是想要保护你，"乔一帆看着镜中高英杰失落的神情，轻轻叹了口气，"我知道的，你比他们都要强。"

高英杰笑了一笑，伸手从后面环住了乔一帆的腰，撒娇似的把脸贴在乔一帆的颈窝，声音里还有点委屈，顺着他的尾音融化在乔一帆耳边："我知道母妃是为我好，可是偶尔我也想要光明正大地赢得一场胜利，光明正大地把花环送给你啊…"

乔一帆在他的怀里微微一僵，却依旧只是静静呆在高英杰的怀抱里。高英杰的呼吸尽在咫尺，温热的气息落在他的颈窝和耳边，熏得乔一帆的双颊滚烫红透。在这亲密又静谧的一刻，他却忽然想起方士谦对他的教诲。

" _你要记得，一帆，你是神明之子，"帝国现任的大神官缓缓开口，目光如同幽井一般深邃肃穆，"你只能忠于神明，忠于王族，忠于国家，而并非任何一个人。"_

" _在未来的某一天，当你继任大神官之时，为了这个国家，你将献身于王。"_

" _无论是谁登基为王，无论过去未来。"_

" _神殿没有私欲，记得，我们永远不偏不倚，我们永远虔诚。"_

大神官的声音如同火星飞溅一般刺烫他的皮肤，乔一帆对上镜中高英杰的双眼，却忽然感到无所适从的慌乱与羞惭：他们之间的亲密早已超越了寻常，在心中的某个隐秘的角落，乔一帆知道，自己根本难以克制自己的亲近与偏爱。

高英杰察觉到他的走神，困惑地唤他的名字。乔一帆回过神来，目光茫然温柔有如水雾，他张了张嘴，开口问："英杰，你想当王吗？"

"王位？那有什么好的呀。母亲不希望我卷进他们的争斗，我自己也不想，"高英杰小小打了个哈欠，整个人都是松弛而软绵绵的，"父王那么忙，每天要办那么多公务，要是像他那样，我每天都要没时间来找你玩了…"

乔一帆仿佛有些出神，不知是松了口气还是怅然若失；然而他最终低头看了看自己肩头的高英杰，轻轻地蹭了蹭皇子金棕色的柔软的发顶，只是小声问："困啦？"

"嗯…一帆我能在你这里睡吗？"

"睡吧，"少年神官的目光映着昏黄摇曳的火光，泛出温柔濡湿的水光。他拿起一架竖琴。

高英杰躺在他身边铺着东方丝绸的软塌上，忽地伸出手来摸了摸乔一帆的脸颊，迷迷糊糊道："你喜欢它吗？"

乔一帆蓦然睁大眼眸："王位？"

"不，"高英杰睡意惺忪，"我是说花环。你喜欢么，一帆？"

乔一帆慢慢握住他的手，放在自己的颊边，轻轻蹭了蹭："我很喜欢，谢谢你，英杰。"

"你喜欢就好。"高英杰闭上眼睛，舒服而甜蜜地笑了。

空气里是松香与秋日果实成熟的微甜的气息，夜风吹拂，深秋的冷意也显得深沉安静。高英杰枕在他的身边，乔一帆轻轻拨动琴弦，他的小王子便在这流水一般的圣歌中渐渐睡去，沉入黑甜无梦的深眠。

不知怎的鬼迷了心窍，乔一帆俯下身去，轻轻亲了亲他英挺的鼻梁。那一瞬间的柔软过后，他猛然站起身来后退了几步，满面通红地落荒而逃。

" _神殿没有私欲，记得，我们永远不偏不倚，我们永远虔诚。"_

那一夜他是在忏悔室度过的，惶恐羞愧得几乎落泪。他希望神明听见他的悔过，也希望神明不要看见他内心那一点隐秘的甜蜜与害羞。

按照帝国旧俗与教义，王都每年举行隆重的大祭典，而每一代大神官都在仪式上献身给王族，保佑国家新一年的风调雨顺。

秋狩之后的那个冬天，皇帝陛下大病一场，整个皇宫人心惶惶、如履薄冰，而陛下病情有所好转的来年，大祭奠的仪式尤其隆重。神坛在水殿中央，四面垂着纱幕，远得全然看不分明幕内的情形。高英杰跪坐在观仪队伍之间，望着远处那随风飘拂的白色帘幕，感到隐约而莫名的焦躁。

仪式肃穆隆重，四下悄然无声，唯有远方的神坛上偶尔传来他的父王与大神官的喘息，以及帘幕下缀着的一排金玲，随着风声叮咚作响。他忍不住向神坛之上看去，渴望能在帘幕飘动的间隙之间看见一两眼乔一帆的身影。

高英杰知道，从今年开始，乔一帆作为司仪，参与了今年大祭典的仪式工作，位列神坛之上。

然而神坛是如此遥远，帘幕又是如此重重叠叠，即使望穿目力，也只能看见一个远而单薄的影子，穿着平日里少见的庄重礼服，朦胧而疏离。

高英杰皱起眉头思索，他是不是又瘦了？

他的怀疑与忧心并非毫无由来—自父王突发疾病以来，宫中琐事繁多，几位皇兄斗得更是如火如荼。高英杰被诸事折腾得脚不沾地，回过神来之时，才惊觉他与乔一帆已经许久未见了。

真是稀奇，自十二岁以来，他们之间的关系还是第一次淡到这种程度。

所有人都在揣测着王位的更迭是否即将到来，而王座的继承带来的将是神权的更替。神殿内部氛围紧张，周所周知的神子乔一帆则传闻正在为继任大神官之位而做准备。

"不要太惊讶，我的弟弟，他可是下一任大神官，恐怕此刻正进行着紧张的准备与学习呢，"五皇子满不在乎地倚在羽绒软垫上，往嘴里扔了一颗葡萄，"没有时间来找你也是很正常的。"

"可是….可是从前他不是这样的。"高英杰愁眉苦脸。

"没有什么从前了。我的小弟啊，今时不同往日，父王的身体你也看见了，大哥三哥斗成那样，简直就没当父皇还活—"

"—五哥！"

"怎么？我说的不是实情么？新王一旦登基，神官也必定换届。虽然父王这次吉人天相，渡过了难关，可毕竟身体大如不前。大神官继任一事，想必神殿那边也已提上日程。"五皇子正色道，"我的弟弟，你该离他远一些了—当他成为大神官的那一天，乔一帆这个名字就不再是你能呼唤的了。那个名讳只属于下一任的王，也许是大哥，或者是二哥或者三哥。他不属于你，小杰，他只属于王。"

可是…

高英杰攥紧了拳，张了张嘴，却最终什么都没有说。

可是我觉得，一帆在躲我。

今年的银莲花又开了。

穿过神殿重重的白色立柱，穿过水殿的穹顶，高英杰悄然而熟悉地步入神殿深处，去寻他心心念念的好友。他仿佛再度回到了多年前的那一天，鼻尖都是银莲花沉静的幽香，而一帆仿佛会突然从某个角落出现，笑意盈盈地为他驱散迷雾。

然而这一天的风却并不如那天如此静谧，高英杰刚走到水殿外，远远便听见另一个不该出现在这里的声音。

"…荒唐！我乃帝国的长子，父王的合法第一继承人，未来的君主舍我其谁！"那是大哥的声音，高英杰认了出来，这话音中的戾气与愤怒令高英杰悚然而惊，"为何你至今不愿奉我为主，乔一帆？！"

"您是陛下长子，并非陛下本人。"乔一帆低眉顺目，说出的话语却宛如一堵墙。

"那又如何？我很快就会是了。"

乔一帆倏地抬眼，迎上大皇子的目光："陛下身体康健，请您慎言！"

"回答我的问题！"大皇子置若罔闻，一把将少年神官按在一边的白色石柱上，目光激烈而阴鸷，"为何你至今仍然不愿奉我为主？你意属的王究竟是谁？我的好二弟？还是说—你中意的，是我那不成器的小弟？"

高英杰几乎就要冲出去一刀割破他大哥的喉咙了，然而下一刻听见自己被提起，他忍不住僵住了动作，心脏猛然剧烈跳动起来。

"与二殿下与六殿下无关，"少年神官却道。他缓缓开口，不卑不亢，慢慢地对上大皇子的双眼，眼神剔透明锐有如冰霜，"我只会忠于未来的王，忠于帝国，忠于人民。至于即位者是谁—这与神殿无关，也与我无关。"

"是么？"大皇子凝视着他幽蓝的眼眸，半晌忽然挑起一个讥讽又狎腻的笑。他凑近了乔一帆，贴在他的耳边开口，"那你就给我好好等着吧，记得在我的登基大典上，乖乖张开你的腿。"

乔一帆面上红潮涌动，胸口上下起伏，努力遏制着怒意："…殿下，请自重。"

"哟？装什么圣洁啊？"大皇子挑起他的下巴，"我的小弟在你这里留宿过多少回了？他睡过你几次？"

乔一帆一把打开他的手，猛然把他推开，而大皇子一把握住他的手腕，想要把他抓回来—却忽然听见高英杰惊喜的声音："啊，大哥你在这儿吗！我找你好久了…"

大皇子闪电般地松开手，而高英杰撩起帘幕走过来，看见大皇子，便露出一脸单纯不知世事的喜悦与放松："父皇找您呢，大哥，说要商讨税收的事情，您赶快过去吧？"

"麻—麻烦你了，小杰。"大皇子点点头，行色匆匆地走了。

他一走，高英杰的脸色便彻底阴沉了下来，手掌心都已被他攥出了血。

"英杰，你…"乔一帆罕见地露出了一丝慌张，也不知好友刚才听见了多少，刚想要解释，却被高英杰一把抱住。

年轻的皇子紧紧地抱着他，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝："对不起，一帆，对不起。"

"怎、怎么了…?"

"没什么。"高英杰蹭了蹭他白皙细致的侧颈，声音又轻又柔软，仿佛在撒娇，又仿佛含着某种锋利而坚硬的东西，"我只是忽然想通了一些事情。"

那天晚上，高英杰做了一个梦。

梦里是一场盛大的登基典礼，他看不清新帝的面貌，却能看清祭坛中心的乔一帆，穿着大祭典的礼袍，系着象征忠诚与纯洁的红丝绦，温顺而害羞地向他的帝王慢慢张开了白皙的双腿。

高英杰几乎窒息，想要冲上前去，却只能漂浮在上空，如同一缕隔离人世的幽魂，除了眼睁睁地看着之外，什么都做不到。一帆是那么忠诚，也那样虔诚—高英杰是知道的，他的好友会恪遵身为神子的职责，无论新帝是谁—然而这是他第一次明白过来，乔一帆对帝国的忠诚究竟意味着什么。

一边的司仪按住了乔一帆颤抖的膝盖，把他全然打开，方便即将到来的仪式与交合。他仰着脖子，微微眯起眼睛，睫毛颤动着缀着湿润的泪水，满面都是红晕—那样皱着眉的、却依旧乖顺的、承受着的神情，也不知是欢愉还是痛楚。

高英杰定定地看着自己的好友，仿佛着了魔。

一帆喜欢这样么？他动情了么？

他的欢愉是源于爱欲，还是仅仅出于职责的逼迫？

他喜欢和男人做爱么？喜欢与那个男人做爱么？

—他爱那个男人么？

不，不可能，一帆一定全都是为了国家。为了职责。为了…..为了别的什么。

不可能是私欲，不可能是爱。

可是为什么不可能呢？另一个声音响了起来，像一个梦靥。

他为什么不可能爱别人呢？

他爱那个人什么？

凭什么？那个人凭什么！

不凭什么。凭他是他的帝王，凭他拥有他的忠贞。

凭你碰不了他。

他不是你的，高英杰。

风来了。

圣池里的银莲花悄然绽放，露水顺着花瓣坠落，雪白剔透的花瓣沾满雨露，薄得几乎半透明，水珠滑下来落进层层叠叠的最里面的心，把未经触碰的花蕊也打湿。

看好了，高英杰。梦魇在他的耳边低语。就像这样，你看好了—他的身，他的心，他的每一寸肌肤，每一次高潮—迟早有一天，通通都不会是你的。

满殿的幽香被风吹散，四面的纱幕下坠着的金铃便也乱响起来，把寂静的空气割得朦胧而破碎。

高英杰从梦中醒来，冷汗粘满全身，下身一片粘腻。他的呼吸上下剧烈起伏，死死攥着拳，慢慢冷静下来，然后忽然狠狠砸了一记床。

外面的侍从吓了一跳，慌忙跑进屋来，询问他的意向。年轻的皇子擦净身体，把布随手一丢，神色晦暗不明，轻声道："替我更衣，我要去见母妃和舅舅。"

15岁那年，高英杰决定参与夺位。他有资本，有人脉，唯独缺少时间。

而在他17岁那一年，他的大哥送了他一份大礼—大皇子起兵逼宫，想要逼他们的父王退位，可惜功亏一篑。

高英杰的刀尖上仍然滴着血，他把他年迈体弱的父皇护在身后，周围一圈侍卫刀枪林立，一并全指着伏在地上的大皇子。"皇兄，"高英杰慢慢开口了，脸色苍白，轻而低的声线里隐隐透出一股罕见的冷厉与茫然，"您何苦如此？"

大皇子一声冷笑，目光几欲噬人："何苦？我若再不动手，父皇只怕要被你忽悠得什么都给你了！我的好弟弟，我从前真是没想到，你竟是这么一个狠角色—现在你开心了吗？满意了吗？看见我落到这个地步，你是不是十分得意？"

得意？

高英杰几乎觉得荒唐，又觉出几分莫名的悲凉与讽刺："是您自己多行不义必自毙。"

他怎么敢对父王动手？弑父篡位之事，他怎么干得出来？

自己怎么会有这样的兄长—和一帆共享了一半的血缘，却不忠不孝，寡义鲜耻，连一帆的一根发丝都及不上。

侍卫们把嘶吼咒骂着的大皇子拉了下去，他的父王拍了拍他的肩膀，老泪纵横。高英杰从未后悔过参与夺位，然而在这血腥而混乱的现场，却忽然感到了难以抑制的疲惫。

他想见一帆，就现在，立刻，马上。

宫门尚且封闭，连一丝消息也飞不出去，只有高英杰一骑飞马出了宫，直奔神殿而去。夜已深沉，神殿已然封锁，他轻车熟路地翻墙进了乔一帆的房间，一身风尘血污，直把乔一帆吓了一跳："英杰你怎么了？！"

不知怎的，看见他的面容，高英杰紧绷的神经忽然就松了下来。他一把抱住他的神官，用力摇了摇头："没事，就是突然想你了。路上一不小心摔了一觉，没事儿。"

"你怎么摔成这样的？"乔一帆此刻顾不上害羞，连忙把他推进浴池，还去拿了药箱，"你让我看看，有没有哪里伤到了？"

"诶？我没受伤，一帆你不用担心啦…"高英杰哭笑不得，心里却觉得十分温暖柔软，顺着他的意思褪去衣物，走进了浴池。乔一帆本来背过身去回避，听着衣衫落地的簌簌之声心猿意马，听见高英杰唤他，才心跳如擂地转回身去。高英杰趴在陶瓷浴池边上，眼睛里是沉甸甸的笑意，精悍而流畅的线条顺着他的胸膛与手臂延伸，漂亮得像是天神造物。"一帆…"他向乔一帆伸出手来，声音宛如流蜜。

"嗯？"乔一帆弯下腰来凑近了，想听他的话。

高英杰却眨眨眼睛，然后拉着他的手腕，一下子把他拉下了水。

一瞬间温热的池水淹没了他的世界，乔一帆慌乱又无措地稳住身形，回过神来的时候却已被高英杰搂了个满怀，浑身湿透，层叠的纱袍贴在身上又浮在水里，像层层叠叠的梦。高英杰就揽着这层层叠叠的梦，握着他柔软纤细的腰，眼睛里浮动着狡黠的笑意："一帆，陪我一起嘛？"

这人先斩后奏地使了坏，居然还凑上来卖乖撒娇—乔一帆简直拿他一点办法都没有，只能由着他胡闹。眼前的情形实在太过暧昧，池水的热气蒸腾，乔一帆已然红透了耳尖。高英杰赤裸的胸膛就抵着他的，隔着一层半透明的湿透的纱衣，每一丝温度与触感都如此真实可期。偏偏高英杰的腿还蹭着他的，也不知是不是故意的，在自己的两腿之间摩擦—简直是过分的折磨，乔一帆半是痛苦半是沉溺，害怕自己下一刻就要硬。

即使在他最放纵的春梦里也不曾有这样的情形。他的小王子从未如此鲜活地靠近自己的身体，褪去自己湿透的衣衫，让他们如此坦诚相见。太过了—在大脑的某个角落乔一帆的警铃滴读作响—然而此时此刻的一切都令他无法抗拒。他宁愿相信这是一个太美的梦，让他能拥有这片刻可耻的、奢侈的欢愉与春心，哪怕醒来之后只剩空虚与罪恶。

高英杰不是他的。

谁也不是他的。

他是神殿的。神官不该有欲望与春情。

这一池春水，这每时每刻，都是他从神明那里偷来的。

乔一帆合上双眼，允许自己在这难得的甜蜜中沉溺。

或许是这温柔的热度助长了他们的心绪，又或者是乔一帆醺醉又安静的神情透出隐约的纵情与引诱，高英杰伸出手来，轻轻地解开他的发绳与衣带。发现了乔一帆的放任，他大着胆子，更加越轨地，轻轻摸上了乔一帆赤裸而细腻的腰。

乔一帆湿润的睫毛颤抖了一下，但没有抗拒，没有动作。那双和自己相同的水蓝的双眸就藏在纤长的睫毛后面，湿漉漉地、害羞地瞧着自己，这样的默许几乎立时叫高英杰兴奋起来。平日里总是隐忍克制着的他的哥哥，此刻却这样放纵着他的行为，那么羞怯的，那么真实的。高英杰情难自已地把乔一帆抱得更紧了一些，手掌顺着腰线向上爱抚。

那是他第一次触摸到他的哥哥的身体，比他的梦里更加柔软，像是一盈春水，几乎要从他怀里荡开，却又比他的梦里真实百倍，有着实实在在的温度与触感，又细又腻，叫人想多摸几把，多掐几下。他的哥哥，他的一帆，正被他搂在怀里，肆意爱抚—他是不是可以认定，一帆不讨厌这样？他是不是可以认定，或许一帆也有那么一点点喜欢自己？

擦枪走火，到处都是性的暗示，或许哥哥会愿意的—和自己一度春宵。

浴室内飘散着蔷薇与油膏的香气，蒸腾着乳白的水雾，安静的空气里，只有濡湿旖旎的水声交杂着少年的喘息在低低回荡。水流在他们的身边萦绕，带走他们之间最后一点距离。他们肌肤相贴，互相爱抚，入迷地、缓慢地探索着彼此的身体。

然而一个焦急的声音忽然从外面远远地响起，紧接着急匆匆的脚步："神子大人，神子大人！您在里面吗？！"

梦忽然醒了。乔一帆悚然而惊，瞬间回过神来。不能让别人发现英杰在这里，来不及多说，他把高英杰推进水面之下，慌张又匆忙。侍从推门进来，气喘吁吁："神、神子大人，啊，谢天谢地—"

"发生什么了？"乔一帆庆幸浴池里他的红晕并不显得突兀，佯装从容，还安抚跑了一路的侍从，"你慢慢说，别急。"

神殿的侍从喘着粗气："大事不好了，大人！刚刚宫内传来的消息，大皇子意图逼宫未遂，被六殿下武力镇压，现下已经入狱了！"

乔一帆："…"

刚刚"武力镇压"完宫廷叛乱、谎称自己"摔了一跤"的六殿下高英杰此刻正在水下，心虚得不得了，只盼这个神殿侍从能早些消失。来人终于走了之后，他方才从水中冒出头来，片刻之前血溅皇宫的凌厉消失得无影无踪，惴惴不安地对上乔一帆的视线："一、一帆，你听我说…"

乔一帆凝视着他，忽然叹了口气，眼波柔和又无奈，有如朦胧的雾气一般散入乳白的水汽："英杰，你不用向我解释的，你又没有做错什么。"

"我知道。"高英杰神情低落，看上去有些难过，"我只是…..没想到大哥会做出这种事情。"

"他大逆不道，不是你的错。"乔一帆轻轻抚摸他的脸庞，"你不需要为这种事情内疚。"

高英杰摇摇头，却顺势抱住了他："一帆，我没有在内疚。我只是觉得有点累—我只是…我只是很想见你。"

水珠落下浴池，空气安静得只剩滴答的水声。乔一帆伸出手臂，轻轻回抱住他的王子。"我在。"他说，温柔得几乎心碎。

长兄弑父未遂，兄弟同室操戈，这样的故事或许是皇室永恒的悲剧。英杰从小就如此温和良善，却也不得不卷入这血色的漩涡。

然而这是他选择的路，非死即生，没有退路，只有这片刻的拥抱与温热的水流，是这血腥气的夜里唯一的一丝慰藉。

"等我，一帆。"高英杰说，"等我。我会把王位拿到手的。"

他们紧紧拥抱，身体的每一丝变化都分毫毕现。乔一帆绷紧了身体，感到灼热又粗硬的那根抵在自己的腿间，难以自制地红透了脸—而更教他觉得羞耻的，却是他自己的反应。

他竟然也硬了。

神啊….

"英杰你…"他羞怯地试图拉开距离，却是全然徒劳，在这热气蒸腾之中，他的大脑和他的动作仿佛都变成软绵绵的一片，经不起任何理智推敲—甚至连他的本能，都叫嚣着渴求着眼前的一切，一点也不想离开。

高英杰拢了拢他颊边湿腻的发丝，目光深浓，犹如浓稠的蜂蜜在水中化开："如果我最终登基了，一帆，你会奉我为王吗？"

乔一帆怔了一怔，还未来得及开口，眼神中那一刹那本能的惊愕酸楚与怦然心动，却已比什么都更清楚地暴露了他真实的内心。

他就这么瞧着高英杰，目光闪动，几乎语塞。于是高英杰吻了上去，干脆封住了他的所有出口，把他困进这个柔软的、甜蜜的、唇舌的牢笼。

那么冲动，又那么自然而然，像是黑夜里绽放的花朵，终于结出禁忌的、甜美的果实。他们分享一半的血缘，而在这不知名的漫长的夜里，他们分享另一半身体的温度。高英杰打开他的身体，贴在他的耳边轻轻问："一帆，神殿有教过你这些吗？"

"书上…书上有，"乔一帆摇了摇头，仰起纤长的脖颈，有如一根紧绷的弦。红晕从他的脸上一路延伸到脖颈，雪白的皮肤里透出艳丽的红，"可是神殿，神殿不教这些。"

"没事，"高英杰亲了亲他的侧颈，不可抑制地红了脸，"皇室教过的。"

乔一帆在他的怀里一僵，高英杰搂着他的背，一边安抚一边爱抚。光滑柔腻的肌肤在他的手掌之下起伏，温驯而柔顺，高英杰爱极了他温暖的身体，也爱极了他剔透的灵魂。"别怕，一帆。"他说，把自己慢慢地挺进去，吻着乔一帆的后颈，"你是我的第一个。"

别怕，哥哥，我会温柔的。

乔一帆喘息着、颤抖着，纵容他的进入侵犯，放纵他们的合二为一。爱欲在池水里蒸腾，温热的水流将少年人的冷静理智全部卷走。

高潮的一刻，高英杰情动地扣紧了他的腰，贴在他的耳边低语。

"神明会祝福我们的，一帆。"

"我会登基为王，你会是我的神官—我们会一起造福万民，长长久久，岁岁年年。"

尾声

神历1306年的冬天来得尤其迟，冬雪落下来，把整个神池都凝冻成冰。年迈的皇帝驾崩在一个平常的清晨，最小的皇子、帝国的皇太子高英杰伴随在他的左右。登基典礼在来年的春天，高英杰身披金色披风，手持权杖，在万民的注视下，走上王座。他的神官早已等候在那里，虔诚而安静地，为他戴上王冠。

他们相视一笑，高英杰牵起乔一帆的手，引领着他，一步步步上祭典的神坛。

如水的纱幕垂下来，掩住王与神官交织的身影。

从那一天起，帝国的黄金时代开始了。


End file.
